KalebIsEtherizing
was a houseguest in Big Brother 10 and Big Brother 18: Candy World. Biography Big Brother 10 Kaleb entered the house eager to make it as far as he could. He immediately noticed his fellow rival Mystic, was also cast. This lead to some tension between the two. Although he wasn't able to win HOH, he was able to survive the wrath of his ex and continue on to week 2. Still, being nominated the first week put a target on him very quickly. After Cosmicana used the POV, Kaleb was named as the replacement and evicted by a 7-3 vote. He played a strong game and fought hard to stay. In the end, he placed 13th. Big Brother 18: Candy World Retrieved pre-season. How excited are you to return to the game? I'm excited to see how this plays out Describe yourself in 3 words. Manipulative, Ambitious, Clever What type of twists do you want to see in the game? Im a very adaptable player and i can alter my game for any twist thrown at me If you could change one thing about your previous game, what would it have been? Andres in the cast Anything else you'd like to add? Nope Host Opinion When casting for S18, I had to base it on various categories and such. One of which was of course casting the vets and Kaleb eventually was one of them. Kaleb’s gameplay in S10 wasn’t the best, and it kinda left a lot to be forgotten. Fortunately he was brought back for S18 and definitely made an unforgettable comeback. I was a bit curious how he’d integrate with the newbies and like Hali, he fit in pretty well at first. However this quickly changed the second week when Maddie got scared and went back on her word with Kaleb to keep him safe, instead putting him on the block. This was such an intense eviction and proved to be one of the biggest blindsides of the season when Kaleb somehow pulled out the votes and stayed against Kitty last minute. It was an absolute havoc for the house and it relied on Kaleb having to pump up his gameplay a bit and begin socializing with more players. Thus his alliances began growing and he had more players in his circle. The biggest obstacle though was his rivalry with not only Hali, but occasionally his conflicting connections with Frost. The two pretty much were playing one another and it showed as the weeks went on as they rivaled, got over it, rivaled again, and so on. It literally felt like an endless war at times and it was obvious both were dominating the game. Kaleb’s excellence in not only alliances and socializing but competitions too helped keep him in the game for a while. It also made him a reliable ally to keep, especially in the later half of the game with his allies having to pick off their own and his enemies being evicted. Kaleb’s triumph really showed the last few weeks, winning the necessary competitions to stay in the game and beating both Dave and Frost in the final HOH. This HOH was probably the most important competition by far for both Dave and Frost as somehow both were literally going to take Kaleb no matter what. Yet somehow Kaleb won over both and secured his spot in the final two. It really came down to who played the best game when Kaleb and his final two ally Dave sat in the finale, facing the jury. And it’s also very easy to understand why the jury voted Kaleb. He had an excellent game not only physically but socially too. Regardless of his feuds with several jurors during their stay, he gained the majority votes and became the winner of S18! Kaleb was an extremely good player and winner, with a huge comeback story and sneaky yet effective gameplay strategies. His activity, determination, and skills made him an easy choice not only for the jury but for why I think he was one of the best this season! Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 18: Candy World Competition History Voting History Trivia Category:13th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 10 Category:BB18 Houseguests Category:1st Place Category:Winners Category:Puppetmasters